Luna, A History
by Starkidgirl-elsie
Summary: Maybe you have wondered about Luna Lovegood's past. Well, here's one version. Co-written by myself and Lezonne. Very AU. Luna/Draco, with Draco being a 8th year prefect, due to lack of 5th and 6th years. Hope you enjoy. Happy Reading!
1. A Mysterious Past

_LC'S A/N: Hello readers! The story you are about to read is a co-creation by myself and Lezonne. The first chapter is written in 'third-person', and the following chapters will be from either Luna's or Draco's POV. This is a completely AU story, and I'll be the first to admit it. The idea came to me in a dream, and Lezonne was nice enough to join me on this crazy ride we're about to set out on. Any-who, enjoy the story!!!_

_(P.S.: In this story, Draco takes the optional eighth year available to those who's seventh year was interrupted by the Second Wizard War. He is NOT appointed Head Boy(Harry is). Just thought you'd like to know that.)_

_X X_

Draco walked nonchalantly towards the Headmistress's office. Whispering the password, Postremo Otium, he ascended the stairs as he always did late Saturday nights. The fact that he'd once again been appointed a prefect dissolved any rumors such behavior would usually cause. The Malfoy heir was thankful for this; his family's reputation **would **remain intact if it killed him, or his father would.

After the Battle, McGonagall had insured Draco that he could confide in him. He enjoyed having someone to talk to, but he didn't let it show. Tonight, though, he had a topic that he was unsure about bringing up with the Headmistress; and from behind his expressionless mask, you could almost see anxiety. Reaching for the door knob to enter, Draco heard muffled voices. His old, deceitful self pulled him towards eavesdropping, but he didn't obey. The talking stopped as he knocked twice.

Who should open the door but Harry Potter, pale and watery-eyed. The rivals glared at each other, remembering times past. An uncomfortable cough from McGonagall broke the silence. "I was just leaving," Potter said, pushing past Draco in a tense way. The Slytherin turned to the Headmistress with a questioning glance, which was answered with a half-hearted shrug and a sigh.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy," she asked, returning to her seat as her student took his, "What will be our topic of discussion tonight?" Draco opened his mouth, and closed it again, nervous about bringing up this topic just yet. People usually tried to avoid such topics as this since the War, but this incident had irked him every since its occurrence.

"Luna Lovegood was, kept prisoner by the Death Eaters at the Manor during…" he began, but faded off. He saw an odd look in the woman's eyes. McGonagall sighed again before asking "Did she say something that confused you, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco nodded, somewhat surprised by her accuracy. "Something about a Lucas, and she cried a lot. She also cast tons of random spells, and she almost escaped many times…" he said, "Is there something I should know?" Honest curiosity showed on his face.

"I don't know if you _should know_, but I'll tell you what I know," the Headmistress told him. "Ms. Lovegood, or as I should say, Ms. Kaylinn Fisher, has an unusual background." Sensing confusion, she continued.

"Time is not something to be taken lightly. It is a strong force, and keeps the universe in balance. Those who choose to tamper with it either succeed beautifully or fail miserably. There is no middle ground."

Draco stared, very confused. "Kaylinn Fisher? And what does time have to do with Luna?" "Everything. How she got here, who she is, and why she acts the way she does." Another heavy sigh escaped her mouth before McGonagall continued.

"Kaylinn Fisher, a shy and quiet, smart girl lived with her two best friends in the year 2101" She saw Draco's eyes widen, but went on. "The friends' names were Lucas Goodman and Anna Lovett. Lucas and Kaylinn had an, um, special, relationship. They had just begun secretly courting, and knew their parents would never allow them see each other again if they found out. The families of both children were bank owners; fierce competitors at that. In absolutely no way would they agree to this connection between them. These were smart wizards; Anna, Kaylinn and Lucas were second-years with the capability to pass a seventh year NEWT in all subjects, with flying colors, even. But changing the past is a dangerous thing, and it was a foolish choice to attempt it, for any reason."

"Headmistress McGonagall," Draco interjected, "Are you saying that Luna, or Kaylinn, is from _the future_?" An unbelieving tone shrouded his voice.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." The woman answered calmly, "Would you like me to continue, or should I just stop here?" Draco caught the hint of annoyance in her voice, and remained silent. "I'll take that as a wish for conclusion." She said, before resuming the story.

"Together, the three friends clandestinely created a seemingly perfect TimePortkey. The plan was to change the day that their families began detesting each other into a day that their great-grandfathers became acquaintances and started a friendly competition. Unfortunately, there is no way to test a time-bending device without endangering the subject. Anna volunteered, but did not return. Lucas and Kaylinn went together through a back-up Portkey to find her."

"The three landed in a forest you're familiar with, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall continued. "Lucas could see Anna in the distance, so the pair ran towards her. Unfortunately, when they arrived, a gigantic group of Acromantula was waiting for them." Draco's eyes widened, but he said nothing. "The beasts quickly killed Anna, but Lucas and Kaylinn fought long and hard. Eventually, Lucas fell to the creatures."

"Kaylinn screamed for help. Luckily for her, Rubeus was not far away. He convinced the Acromantula to spare the girl, and quickly took her to Dumbledore. After that, she was taken to St. Mungo's."

"Excuse me, Headmistress," Draco said quietly, "But how did she become Luna Lovegood?" The woman shook her head. "I was getting to that, Mr. Malfoy. Will you _please_ allow me to finish?" Draco nodded hurriedly, and the Headmistress recommenced.

"At the hospital, Kaylinn was treated in the Dai Llewellyn Ward for the multiple bites she received while keeping the Acromantula at bay. Xenophilius Lovegood was also in this ward. The Healers obviously thought that Mr. Lovegood's hysteria was caused by some kind of creature injury, when it was actually from digesting Alihotsy leaves. From there, Kaylinn had it easy."

"She easily convinced the Healers that Mr. Lovegood was her father, and that she'd been born in a Muggle hospital. Her mother, supposedly, had died in labor. She then healed her 'father' secretly, and the pair was allowed to leave. She's lived with him ever since, and her magical abilities soon had her accepted into Hogwarts."

The fact that Draco was confused was plain to see. "How'd she get the name Luna?" he blurted out. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I thought that was obvious." McGonagall sighed. "Take the first two letters of Mr. Goodman first name, and Ms. Lovett's last two letters. Lu-na. Luna."

It was now Malfoy's turn to sigh. A frustrated sigh, to be specific. "I suppose Potter and the rest of them know this already."

The Headmistress stared hard at her student. "No, Mr. Malfoy," she said sternly, "And I must ask you not to inform them of this fact."


	2. Remorses and Resources

_Readers: If there are any… I finally realized that I was supposed to do the next chapter, Not Lezonne. I apologize. Here it is, Luna (or is it Kaylinn?)'s POV…………………………………………._

Luna sat quietly in her dorm, her head turning side to side in anxiety. No one could see this, no one could find out. Out of her bedside table she pulled a crumpled, folded piece of paper. With one last quick look at the door, she slowly opened the item up, revealing a faded photo. The two subjects smiled and waved at Luna as soon as they saw her face.

A tear of remorse slid down her cheek as she remembered that day. Lucas stood beside Kaylinn, arm around her waist, dancing around the room. Luna could almost hear the music that had accompanied the both of them as they laughed and stepped on each others' feet. "The day I learned to waltz," she said to herself.

She laid down on her stomach and stared and the picture for a long time before she heard someone on the stairs. She jumped up quickly and slid the picture back into the secret drawer. She had just enough time to grab a Potions book before Mandy Brocklehurst turned the knob before sauntering into the room.

Mandy looked at "Loony Lovegood" for a moment, rolled her eyes, and grabbed a scarf before she walked out again. Luna let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding before she grabbed her own scarf and ran down the stairs. She had only just noticed what time it was. "Everyone will be outside," she told herself, "And the library will be empty."

She had tried adapting to this time period, she really had. But, she missed her family, no matter how much they'd annoyed her. Luna knew how dangerous time travel was: she'd lost her only friends because of it. She also knew that no matter how hard she tried, she'd never fit in here. She'd nearly blown her character several times, talking about creatures and spells that wouldn't be discovered for almost 500 years. Luckily, the airy quality of Luna Lovegood gave her leniency enough to make what seemed like outrageous claims without getting everyone excited or nervous.

Over the course of the past few months, Luna had discovered only a few books concerning time-travel in the school's library. It did not take her long, however, to realize that the best ones would be in the Restricted Section. Now all she had to do was get there…..


End file.
